To Save A Soul
by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: Inias and Samandriel are tasked with pulling Adam from the Cage then taking Adam to the Winchesters. With the two angels bonded, neither expected for there to be any complactions. But as usual with anyone even closely related to the Winchesters, trouble follows. IniasSamandrielAdam T for now, Inias/Samandriel/Adam. There will be sex, just far down the road.
1. Chapter 1

Inias paced impatiently as he waited for news on whether Samandriel was healing well or not.

"Please, Inias, stop that. We need to concentrate." Mariel, the head healer, spoke quickly. "Your pacing does not help. Go! We will summon you when we are finished!" She said as she pushed him away from where she and other angels were attempting to heal his bond-mate. "Maridiel? If you could please remove him?" She asked of her own bond-mate of over five centuries.

Inias sighed as he was pushed out of the room by Maridiel. "Please go visit Joshua. I believe that he was looking for you earlier. I believe he needed to talk to you." The older angel said tersely as he turned back inside the building to tend to Samandriel.

"You try having your bond-mate stolen away by Crowely, **_Th_**_**e **__**King **__**Of **__**Hell**_ and then tortured for the names of the Prophets. See if you're not nervous and constantly worried about them. You try handling that fear." Inias muttered as he brushed himself off and began the walk to the gardens; wings still puffed out and sparks of Grace still bouncing off of deep-green feathers.

'_Samandriel…my love. Please be safe and back in my arms soon. Every moment you spend unconscious is another moment I fear for you and I miss you so much it hurts my Grace.'_ Inias thought pleadingly as he prayed unrelentingly for the safety of his beloved bond-mate.

Somehow, while in his daze, his feet lead him to the Garden of Eden.

"Ah! Inias! Just who I needed to see!" Joshua's voice cut through Inias's fog.

"Mariel and Maridiel told me you were looking for me?" Inias asked, trying not let annoyance seep into his voice from being drawn away from his bond-mate's side.

"Now, now. I'll let you get back to Samandriel as soon as I'm finished." Joshua said as he began walking towards the center of the Garden. Inias followed, cowed by the older angel's words.

They walked along in silence till they came to the center of the Garden.

After a brief pause Joshua spoke. "God has spoken to me. He wants you and Samandriel to pull Adam Milligan's soul from the Cage. He said that as soon as Samandriel is fully healed, you two are to go to Stull Cemetery in Lawrence Kansas. When you enter the Cage, Adam should be close enough to the opening that it should be easy to pull him out. God has an important plan for him. Adam Milligan must be saved." Joshua said abruptly.

"What? Why us? Samandriel….we just got him back! He can't go on missions _**any**_ time soon! He-." Inias argued only to be cut off by Joshua.

"You don't believe me or the Word Of God? You'd argue with me?" Joshua asked, sounding angry even though his face didn't show it.

"Actually yes I am arguing with you!" Inias said sharply.

"Well stop. Believe me when I say no other angels could repair the damage done to Adam's soul. The pair of you will need the combined strength of you Graces. That's why I said _when Samandriel is __**fully**__ healed._" Joshua spoke calmly back.

Suddenly a voice echoed through Heaven. "Inias, Samandriel is awake."

"Samandriel…" Inias breathed as he tensed, glancing at Joshua, begging to be dismissed.

"Go. Be by your bond-mate. Tell him what I have told you when he is ready to hear it." Joshua said, giving him the dismissal he needed.

"Thank you for letting me know these things. And I shall speak with Samandriel." The dark-haired angel said, bowing his head and flying to the healer's tent.

"Where is he!? Where is my bond-mate, my Samandriel!?" Inias demanded as soon as he landed inside of the healer tent.

Mariel rushed in front of the frantic angel within seconds of him landing. "Calm yourself this instant!" The elder blonde angel said sharply, rose coloured wings raising abruptly.

Inias, just as he did as a fledgling, was silenced immediately.

"Now then! I'll-." Mariel cut herself off at the faint sound coming from a bed in a brightly lit corner.

"Inias?" Samandriel spoke faintly.

"Samandriel." Inias breathed as he pushed past Mariel and dropped to his knees beside Samandriel's bed.

"Darling….How do you feel?" Inias said as he grabbed Samandriel's hand between his own as he looked over his bond-mate carefully.

His pale-blue eyes dull with exhaustion, but happy to see his bond-mate, dirty blonde hair matted from sweat along with his skin. His amber wings were dropped and brushing the floor but whole, with only a few feathers ruffled.

He was okay. He was alive. Inias sighed and pressed his lips against the hand he held.

"Tired, but happy to see you." The other angel said, exhaustion colouring his voice as he squeezed tightly to Inias's hand. "Now when may I go back to my nest with my bond?" He asked Mariel.

The blonde angel looked over at Maridiel who spoke next, "You may leave in a few minutes after I tell Inias exactly what to do for you."

After a brief explanation on the care of Samandriel, Inias gathered the other angel into his arms and prepared for the flight back to their nest.

"Ready love?" Inias asked, carefully shifting his bond-mate's weight.

"Ready when you are Inias." Samandriel gave a quick smile and held on tight.

"I forgot how much you hate being a passenger during flights." Inias chuckled holding his bond-mate tighter to his body.

"Inias that isn't something that you should laugh about!"

"We'll be home shortly. Just hold on." Inias said as he took flight.

As he landed at their nest, Samandriel was laughing. "Inias! That wasn't funny!"

"But you're laughing? So how exactly isn't it funny?" Inias chuckled as he laid the younger in their shared nest.

Their nest, which was a mesh of both original nests, over looked the Mediterranean Sea at dusk as the floor of their nest, with a handful of stars peeking amongst the clouds that made up the walls of it.

"Inias….I know you went to see Joshua. I remember hearing Mariel throwing you out. What did he say?" Samandriel asked after a few minutes of the two cuddling, reassuring each other that they were alive.

"I… he said that God has assigned us the task of pulling Adam Milligan's soul from the Cage." Inias said as he sat up beside his bond-mate.

"What? Save Adam? Why? And why the both of us?" He asked, sitting up sharply, wincing as he pulled on his healing wings.

Inias scrambled to his side. "Please don't move so fast! You don't want to go back to the healers do you?" He adjusted Samandriel up against him. "And yes, Joshua said that God has a plan for Adam but Adam's soul is so damaged by the abuse from the Cage that it requires both of our Graces to fix his soul." Inias explained as he ran his fingers through Samandriel's feathers, calming the other nervous angel. "As soon as you are well we are to go to Stull Cemetery to pull Adam from Hell." Inias ended his long explanation with a kiss on the forehead.

"…Fine. How are we going to get to him?" The younger angel asked, snuggling closer to his bond-mate.

"Apparently Adam will be close to the entrance. I believe Michael will have placed Adam where he needs to be." Inias spoke softly, pressing kisses along the ridge of amber-wheat coloured wings.

Samandriel just hummed in response.

"Now you need to sleep. Remember we leave as soon as you are fully healed love." He smiled at a sleepy looking Samandriel.

"Okay. But I want you to tell me a story about your days overlooking the church council in Rome!" Samandriel said, sounding very much like a child, demanding a bedtime story.

"Alright darling." Inias chuckled, doing what his bond-mate asked.

* * *

**Well damn. Glad this is over. Now chapter two is next. Don't know when that'll be out. Christmas break is looking popular as to a nonstop typing week.**

**Please review this. Also, please go review my Balcifer story. A lot of people have read it and favorited and alerted it but no one has reviewed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time skip. A week later, Samandriel is healed and they****'****re about to embark on their trip to Stull Cemetery, but before they can leave they have to speak with Joshua. *Please note I suck at fight scenes. And recuse scenes. And dramatic type scenes. And writing God-Chuck. And transition scenes are a bitch to write. Adam may be OOC. Bleh. I hate this. ****–****goes back to bed to start typing chapter three- That****'****ll be out eventually. I hope anyway. Sorry it****'****s so long...and for the overuse of commas. My English teacher would kill me if she read this. Also, sorry that it took so long to get out. I blame finals.**

"When you arrive at the site, the Cage should be opened. You must proceed carefully. The demons do not take kindly to angels interrupting them." Joshua said as he touched both hands of the two angels. "Be safe. There will be more orders when you arrive and save Adam." He concluded as he gave each a gentle push toward the Gates.

"Of course." Inias nodded before he and Samandriel took flight.

Within minutes, they landed in front of the gates of Stull Cemetery.

"Are you ready?" Samandriel asked as he adjusted his grip on his angel blade, retrieved from Crowley's torture dungeon.

"Whenever you are love." Inias nodded tersely. With that, they stepped into the cemetery.

The second they stepped on the hallowed ground, they knew exactly where the Cage had been opened. The amount of pure energy and Grace emanating into the air was shocking.

"Oh Father…" Samandriel breathed, unconsciously shifting closer to Inias.

The older angel took a deep breath and began to speak. "We have a job to do Samandriel. Steel yourself. Remember we have not yet gotten to the place that we need to be." Inias finished in as much of a comfortingly way as he could given the situation.

"Of course. You're right. Let us begin." The younger of the two said, calming himself, as he took a step into the graveyard.

As they walked the energy in the air began to thicken, till they reached the center of the cemetery.

"What did those damned Winchesters do!?" Samandriel spat out upon the sight of the gaping hole that was the entrance to the Cage.

"This is what the gates to the Cage look like. Remember," Inias said as he grabbed onto Samandriel shoulders, in an effort to stop his bond-mate from shaking. "You are an Angel Of The Lord! You were held hostage and tortured by the King Of Hell himself! These _demons_ are scum! You are strong and glorious!" Inias shouted over the roaring of the winds escaping the Cage as he shook his bond-mate slightly, in order to force the point home.

Samandriel blinked rapidly and nodded. "You're right love. My apologizes." He spoke quickly and hefted his sword. "After you darling." He said, gesturing to the chasm.

"I will follow you into the dark." Inias's smirk faded away into soft smile as he pressed a kiss onto Samandriel's hand. And with that they both jumped into the Cage.

**After fighting demons soon after their descent into the Cage, they reached the actual Cage, where they see Adam****'****s soul.**

"There!" Inias shouted, slaying more demons. "Samandriel! Grab him!" He continued as he spun, wings flared, slicing the heads off of two demons in a single blow.

Samandriel, slaying demons of his own, nodded and flew towards the little speck of light that was Adam's soul. However, it was just out of reach.

"Inias I can't reach! Come quickly!" Samandriel shouted using his wings to slap demons away.

"Of course." Inias replied as he flew beside his bond-mate.

"Joshua did say that it would take both of us to repair the damage." Samandriel said, breathing heavily during a brief lull in the battle.

Suddenly a loud voice cried out from the Cage. "Remove his soul immediately!" The voice of Heaven's Sword, the archangel Michael shouted in his true voice, scaring away demons as Adam's soul was showed into reach.

Both angels grabbed a hold of the boy's soul around where the upper ribcage would be.

They raced towards the exit of the Cage, slaying demons as they went, protecting the soul.

**They reached the surface and found Adam****'****s body laid out, ready to receive his soul again.**

"We need to finish repairing his soul." Inias said observing the soul that they both held in their hands. It was scarred and bleeding with large black spots all over it. The poor thing was already pulling small amounts of Grace into itself. Humans and their souls were resilient in that way.

"Well," Samandriel said as they shared a glance. "We should begin."

"You know what will happen correct? We'll be bonded to him like Castiel is to Dean and Gabriel was to Samuel." Inias said worriedly, giving Samandriel a side glance.

The blonde-haired angel looked up at his bond-mate with a shy yet blinding smile. "I'm willing to try. I've watched his life and I feel that we can be of help to him." He said looking back down at the soul he had cradled in his hands with a gentle smile. "Besides, it doesn't have to be like Castiel and Dean's bond." He reminded Inias.

The older angel looked thoughtfully at Adam's soul for a few brief seconds before nodding his head. "Fine. Let us begin." He said as he placed his hands on the tiny soul.

They began to pour their Grace into the battered soul slowly. Many of the larger open wounds began healing as did many burns and black spots.

Once enough damage was repaired to the point that the body could safely hold the soul without too much damage, both angels lowered the soul into Adam's heart. Eventually his soul was back in its rightful place and their hands resting on his side, on the upper ribcage, Inias on the left and Samandriel on the right, their wings overlapping each other.

Grace sparked violently between the three of them.

Adam's body jerked twice, and then laid still.

"There. His soul is back in its proper place and you have both branded him, in a way." A jittery voice made both angels draw their angel blades.

However upon seeing the man standing before them, they lowered their swords. "Chuck, Prophet Of The Lord and writer of the Winchester Gospels." Samandriel breathed as he and Inias nodded in respect.

Chuck nervously glanced up at the sky. "Uh...you're to uh...take Adam and hide here on Earth...you can't return to Heaven. I'm sorry, I am so very sorry for this." The writer said, running his fingers through his already messy hair.

"What do you mean we cannot go home? Inias demanded sharply, standing up and glaring down at the man.

"Adam was supposed to stay in the Cage according to the angels. They don't believe Joshua when he said that God sent you two to pull Adam out. They have orders to kill all three of you on sight." The human said. "You need to find the Winchesters. However I have no idea where they are. I recommend going west, they were last in Montana. Take Adam to the closest motel and hide there till he wakes up. God promises you'll be safe for now." The prophet instructed quickly, as he lifted Adam up off the ground. "I can drive you to the motel then I must leave." He said, spurring the angels into action.

"Of course prophet." Samandriel said, following the human to his car.

Inias began grumbling but followed as well.

**A few miles away sat a tiny motel along the side of the road.**

The two angels carried Adam into the room while Chuck explained to the owner that the boy had passed out drinking and that he'd be fine.

"Inias...look at his ribs. We've marked him…for _**life**_." Samandriel, always the compassionate angel, murmured, brushing hair off of Adam's forehead.

Inias sighed, holding onto the other angel's hand, looked over the boy. Two handprints were burned into both sides of his torso, both setting on opposite sides on the upper parts of the ribcage.

"He…..he's gonna hate us for what we've done, isn't he?" Samandriel asked in a small voice.

"I hope not. We can't leave him alone lest they throw him back to Hell." Inias spoke softly, drawing Samandriel into his arms, chest-to-back.

"I just hope he doesn't hate us. I'd hate to force him into having us always with him." The lighter haired angel spoke, leaning back into Inias's arms taking comfort in his presence.

However, something felt… off, and through their bond, he knew that Inias felt the same way.

Suddenly, Chuck walked into the room. "I have to leave now. The room is paid for up to a week." He said, pausing only to glance at the two angels and their position. He looked away at Inias's glare.

"Remember, don't use too much Grace and head toward Montana when he wakes up. I recommend asking your vessels for any help you may require." He spoke with very little of the previous nervousness that he had earlier.

"Also ...good luck my sons." He said with a wink, disappearing without a sound.

Samandriel and Inias looked at one another and back at the spot where Chuck had been standing.

"Was that...?" Inias breathed, turning to stare at Samandriel.

"Father ..." The younger angel breathed lightly, looking up at Inias with a breathtaking smile. "that was our Father! Castiel was right to continue looking for him! Inias! That was GOD! Two lowly angels from the most hated Garrison met the Creator Of All!" Samandriel said as he began to laugh, spinning around in Inias's grasp and throwing his arms around the taller angel's neck. He began raining kisses all over the others face.

Suddenly there was a groan from the figure lying prone on the bed. Both angels stopped moving abruptly and turned in unison toward Adam.

The young boy laid twitching and flailing about on the bed.

Both angels leapt toward him, holding him down as Adam attempted to sit up straight screaming.

"Adam! Adam you are out of hell, calm down!" Inias shouted as he straddled the human's thrashing body, pinning him to the bed.

Samandriel sat behind Adam with his heads cradled in his lap. "Hush now Adam. You're safe now. I swear it." The blonde angel whispered into Adam's ear, smoothing the teen's hair off of his forehead, trying to reassure him.

All of a sudden Adam stopped moving and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Inias glanced up to see Samandriel sheepishly removing his hand from where it had rested flat on Adam's forehead.

"If he is to be our charge, then we should take care of him properly by starting with the nightmares." He said with a small grin.

Inias gave a lopsided smile. "Well then we should wake him up." And with that being said, he pressed two fingers to Adam's head.

Adam's eyes flew open to see a shaggy, dark-haired man straddling him and a blond man holding his head in his lap. The teen began struggling and screaming. "_**GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!**_"

"Adam Milligan, stop this screaming this instant!" Inias shouted as he held Adam down.

Samandriel pressed two fingers to Adam's skull, taking his voice. "Adam Jakob Milligan stop this foolishness and listen to us!" Samandriel snapped, silencing Adam immediately. "We have pulled you from the Cage. Adam Jakob Milligan, you have been saved." He spoke, letting some of his true voice slip through.

Adam froze and stared up at Samandriel with wide green-blue eyes

"We are angels of the Lord. I know that you've had…..unpleasant encounters with angles and for that I apologies. But we are friends with Castiel and the Winchesters and we are here to protect you. God sent us to get you out. You star in your own role in His plan." Inias explained, still holding him in place. The ex-vessel blinked and scowled, glancing back at Samandriel. "I think he wants to speak." The darker-haired angel said, sharing a glance with his bond-mate.

Samandriel nodded and removed the silence on Adam.

"I want nothing to do with those damn Winchesters! They got me killed! Twice! And can both of you get off of me!? It's not comfortable and I don't trust you two." Adam spoke tightly.

"Of course, Adam." Inias spoke calmly as he crawled off of him. Adam sat up immediately and moved away from Samandriel.

Samandriel had to resist the urge to feel offended.

"Where are we?" Adam asked from the safety of the other bed. "Who are you two?!" He demanded.

"We are still in Lawrence Kansas, a few miles from the cemetery." Inias answered as Samandriel began.

"I am Samandriel, although Dean calls me Alfie and this is my bond-mate Inias. We were both from Castiel's garrison." Samandriel finished.

Adam blinked and looked down at his chest. "What the fuck do you do to me?!" He yelled, meanwhile vaguely wondering why no one had called the cops, only to dismiss it as the angels.

"In order to pull you out of hell, we had to repair your soul." Inias said.

"And to do that we needed to infuse you soul with both of our Graces." Samandriel finished the explanation. "It's what happened to Dean when he was pulled from hell, however in your case it was on a much larger scale. Your soul was so badly damaged that if we had placed your soul as it was back into your body, your body would have torn itself to pieces. We needed a single access point on you for the both of us. Handprints are the physical manifestation of our Grace entering your body and for this I apologize, on both of our behalves." Inias spoke softly as he sat up on the bed beside Samandriel

Adam noticed how close they sat together, with Samandriel leaning into Inias as the dark haired "angel" lightly touched his leg with his own.

"So now what? Do I just go on and live my life?" Adam asked sounding hopeful, trying to come to grips with his new life.

Samandriel and Inias shared a glance. "I'm sorry Adam, that's not how this works." Samandriel spoke, looking back at Adam who groaned.

"That means I'm stuck with the two of you aren't I?" He groused.

"…yes you are…'stuck' with us till we get you to the Winchesters." Inias spat out, the word stuck dripping with contempt.

Adam winced, than acknowledged the rest of the sentence. "What do you mean get me to the Winchesters? I'm staying as far away from them as possible!" The boy shouted, furious at the thought of spending _**more **_time around the 'Bad Luck Winchesters.'

"I'm sorry Adam, it's the only place you'll be safe. There is no oth-." Samandriel spoke, trying to calm both Adam and Inias before he was cut off by the human.

"Actually, I know a place up along the Canadian border. A medium and religious place. Plenty of abandoned and active churches. You should be able to hide. It's up along the Montana and Canada border, a little town called Haven Of Dreams." Adam explained. "It's one of the few place I wanted to go as a kid. Please! I don't want to test my luck again." He pleaded with the two angels.

Inias and Samandriel shared a look and began conversing via bond.

_I don't know Inias. God told Joshua that we were to go straight to Sam and Dean._

**But, Samandriel, if we go, we can still search for the two without dragging Adam around and putting him in danger. He did say it was in Montana.**

…_.fine. But not a word to Adam._

**Agreed.**

"Haven Of Dreams it is." Samandriel said reluctantly.

Adam, for the first time since he had been eaten by ghouls, smiled.

In their Graces, Inias and Samandriel felt something begin to change.

**Oh thank god its done. I'm so so so so so SO SO sorry this took so long. I was just dying with school. Chapter three hopefully will be out soon. I've written up to chapter 7 lord help me. SEVEN PAGES TYPED WITH OVER 2,725 WORDS. OH DEAR GOD. HALP. BECAUSE FUCK THE NEWEST EPISODE. THAT SHIT HURT LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING WOMAN GIVING BIRTH TIMES A THOUSAND.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I need to address how human I make them. I believe that Alfie and Inias's vessel are like in the back of their minds telling the angels how to act human. Also I believe that they've had **_**some**_** type of humanity even before Godstiel happened. They've visited earth before, (Inias being, as stated in an earlier chapter, one of the seven angels who watched over the church council in Rome and was apparently cast out of there with the others and sentenced to eternal damnation {although I believe that because humans were the ones to say so that it didn't count}, and Samandriel being the Angel of Fertility and Imagination) and have simply watched the world, kinda like Gabriel. They watched human lovers together and they are just copying that. Also, with Samandriel being younger even though fertility and imagination having been around longer than Rome and all the other stuff, I believe (and this may come up in a future chapter) that there was a first angel of those two things. She joined in the original fall/was killed by Godstiel. Haven't quite made up my mind about it.**

**With Adam, the wall in his head is reinforced by two angels Graces. Also the lack of nightmares are credited to the fact that Adam has been angel mojo'ed to sleep -due to the fact he believes that angels will throw him back in if he sleeps- since being pulled from the Cage. This will not be addressed. Apologies. Don't worry, nightmares and substituent late-night-cuddles-with-Adam's-awkward-morning-moments will come about soon. **

**Sorry for the long author note. Also what I was saying with the angels, that's actual shit. I RESEARCHED FOR THIS. I'm proud that I didn't half ass this. Most of this chapter was brought to you almost entirely by the Deep Purple radio on Pandora as well as The High Court radio.. (I blame my inner Dean for Deep Purple). In particular, Smoke On The Water, Deep Purple and Jack The Stripper/Fairies Wear Boots, Black Sabbath and Whisper To The Clouds, The High Court. **

One week later, the trio was in Nebraska. The three of them had been attempting to get along. Adam was making progress with Samandriel however Inias was being difficult.

"Inias, why are you being hard-headed about this thing with Adam?" Samandriel asked one day while Adam was out buying food for himself.

"What? I don't understand. What am I being 'hard-headed' about?" Inias asked, blinking in confusion, titling his head to left slightly.

"Try to be nice to Adam. Try to get to know him! We can't leave him alone so cooperate." Samandriel, bossy little angel he was, spoke rapidly.

Inias glowered suddenly. "I feel…left out for some reason. When I see you with him, my heart sinks and Grace feels sad and it confuses me and I don't like it!" Inias shouted.

Samandriel blinked then pulled Inias into a hug. "Darling, I wish you would have told me that in the beginning. We could have talked about this!" Samandriel said smiling, while Inias blinked and nuzzled his bond-mate, Grace flaring happily.

"You were happy and I haven't seen you that happy in many centuries." The darker haired male said sheepishly.

"But I'd be happier if you were happy with me." Samandriel laughed, caused Inias to flush lightly.

From behind them came a couch. Both angels turned to see Adam, blushing faintly, standing at the door to the motel room.

"Should I go?" He asked carefully.

Inias and Samandriel, breaking out of their embrace, just laughed. "No it's fine Adam. Just correcting a few bond problems." Samandriel smiled and pressed into Inias's side. Inias, grinning, drew him in closer.

"Oh martial problems. Glad to see everyone's happy." He said dryly as he brought out burgers. The two angels grinned and sat down beside the human.

Seconds after sitting down, a painful sensation tore through Inias and Samandriel's Grace.

Both angels let loose a loud and long scream in their true voices while Adam covered his ears attempting to block out some of the sound as glass shattered around them.

He crawled towards the two angels who had fallen on the ground and were struggling to reach each other.

As Adam reached the two, they stopped scream and vanished abruptly. Adam sat up and shook his head.

The brands on his sides flared in pain and didn't stop. He felt like he was back in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer.

"Inias! Samandriel!" He cried out as he collapsed to the floor.

As the pain began to increase and he began to black out, he did something he hadn't done for years.

He prayed. He prayed for his angels.

Inias and Samandriel reappeared in a field five miles away from the motel.

"What just happened? Samandriel are you okay?!" Inias shouted, crawling towards Samandriel's side.

Inside he was panicking. Samandriel hadn't been healed for long, and the damage to his Grace had only just finished healing. The hit they had just taken might have set back all of the progress.

"Inias? What happened?" Samandriel asked. Suddenly a horrified look crossed his face at a thought that he quickly voiced. "You don't think that they cut us off, do you?"

Inias froze at the idea. "N- I don't believe so. I think that they may have attempted to but were stopped. I-." Inias said only to be cut off as a prayer with both names came filtering through their Grace.

_Inias, Samandriel…..help…_

"Adam!" Both angels gasped as they began the flight back to the motel.

They appeared to find Adam laying flat on his back on the floor with both Grace brands glowing brightly. "What happened to us?" Samandriel breathed, as he pressed his hand to his own Grace mark, absorbing the Grace being pumped out while on the other side Inias did the same.

Slowly Adam woke up to find both angels leaning over him (again).

"Are you okay? What happened to you two?" He asked sitting up sharply only to wince in pain.

Inias pressed Adam back to the floor. "Relax Adam. You have prayed for us and we are here. You are safe now. Just sleep." Samandriel murmured as he placed two fingers to Adam's forehead.

As soon as Adam was asleep, Inias and Samandriel began warding the room.

"We need to find out what happened!" Samandriel spat angrily.

"I fully agree but we can't go back into Heaven!" Inias said, looking over at Adam on the bed where they had moved him.

"You two can't, but I can." A voice said from near the door. Both angels turned to see Mariel leaning up against the door frame.

"Mariel! What are you doing here?" Samandriel asked while Inias shifted towards Adam on the bed.

Mariel, noticing the movement, shook her head. "You have no fear from me or my mate. Joshua came to us and requested our help. Other angels have joined your cause, because we believe Castiel is on your side and behind you three." Mariel explained.

Inias and Samandriel glanced at each other. "We haven't seen Castiel in a while and we're not willing to leave Adam alone to go and search for him." Inias spoke haltingly.

After a pause, Mariel spoke. "I'll go to him. Find a place to hide where you three will be safe."

Samandriel blinked and turned to Inias who spoke. "But we're not sure where he is?"

"We do so that's not a problem." Mariel said with a grin as she disappeared.

Samandriel looked over to Inias who was still standing by Adam.

"I think….we'll be safe." The blonde haired angel said tentatively.

"As do I." Inias responded with a small smile.

"As soon as Adam wakes up we need to leave for Haven Of Dreams. Let's not tell Adam about the other angels on our side. He doesn't trust us yet let alone any others." Samandriel decided.

Inias nodded, showing his agreement.

Adam woke up hours later to find Inias and Samandriel curled up into each other watching TV.

"Hey guys. What happened?" The human asked, sitting up carefully, holding back a wince as pain shot up his sides.

Immediately, Inias and Samandriel looked over and sat up.

"Are you okay?" Samandriel asked, already fretting over him.

Inias chuckled quietly as Samandriel attempted to leave his grasp to check on Adam.

"Inias let me up!" The younger angel whined as Adam huffed out a laugh.

Inias shook his head. "No I don't think so. I like holding you." He murmured, nuzzling Samandriel and pressing a light kiss to the side of his head.

The blonde angel stopped moving, blinked, then his face exploded in a violent blush. "Inias! Don't do that!" He whined, resuming struggling.

Adam began laughing as Inias, heedless of Samandriel's struggles, began wiggling his fingers into Samandriel's sides.

Samandriel stiffened for a brief few seconds before he began to flail about, peals of laughter falling from his lips.

"No! No stop that! Don't that tickles please stop!" He yelled out between laughs, squirming around on top of Inias.

"Alright." The darker angel said with a large grin on his face, letting Samandriel go, who proceeded to scramble off Inias and off the bed and towards Adam's.

"No! Don't come over here! He'll get us both." Adam laughed, pushing Samandriel away.

Samandriel, pouting sat cross-legged on the end of Adam's bed. "Fine. Horrible people." He said trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry beloved bond-mate. I couldn't resist." Inias cooed.

After a long comfortable silence were the only noise was the sounds from the TV, Inias spoke again.

"Adam, we need to go back on the road. We need to get to Haven Of Dreams."

Adam nodded, getting up and beginning to pack his belongings.

"Also…how do you feel about hunting again?" Samandriel asked quietly.

Adam froze then resumed packing. "It's up to you two. I'd prefer not to but whatever." Adam spat.

"We may not have a choice." Inias said softly.

"I know that, but still." He said mournfully.

His shoulders slumped then straightened. "Well come on. We have a long way to travel." He said, throwing his bag over his shoulders.

**AN:…..I don't like this. I really don't. It's really filler-ish and it angers me. It was easy to write but a bitch to type. I'm working on typing four next.**

**I'm sorry it's so short after the monster that last chapter was. Like I said: filler. And I know its shit. **

**By the way, people who favorite and alert but don't review, don't make me go to your pm and ask you to review. It's tedious for both of us.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here have chapter four. -throws chapter- I'm still angry about chapter three being stupid. This chapter was being difficult as well. Don't know how I feel about this one yet. The transition scenes are wonky. Also, I'm aware how much of this sounds bullshit-ed. That's because it is.**

A few days later, the three found themselves in South Dakota. In a small town with a ghost problem.

"Adam, I know you said you didn't want to hunt ever again but we have to help these people." Samandriel said to Adam, who was in the process of unpacking some of his stuff.

"Adam." Inias spoke. The human looked up at the dark haired angel. "People are dying here. Mothers are losing their children.

Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine. What do we have to do?"

"We have located the ghost. You just have to salt-and-burn the body. Angels aren't much use against angry spirits, but we can keep you from getting knocked around, but you have to do the rest." Inias explained as Samandriel snapped up a shotgun and rock-salt rounds.

Adam nodded, picked up the shotgun, loaded the rounds into it, and cocked it. "Well let's get it over with. All I need is for you two to dig up the body." He said, uncocking the gun.

Samandriel looked over at Inias who nodded.

"Alright then." The blonde angel said, extending his hand to Adam. "Hold on tight. We have a short flight. Inias will meet us there."

Adam nodded as he took Samandriel's hand and they disappeared.

Inias shook his head and followed.

They appeared outside of a house that looked like it had been abandon for almost twenty years.

"Where's the body buried?" Adam asked.

"Where else? In the basement in a cabinet." Inias said, shaking his wings out.

Samandriel looked over and stared at the wings.

"Samandriel? What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Nothing. Inias was shaking his wings and it distracted me." Samandriel said, lying carefully, blushing lightly. As he did so, he talked to Inias through their bond.

_Don't flash your wings like that! Adam's here!_

**I know. That's why I did it.**

"Let's begin." Inias said as he started the way up to the house.

As Adam followed, Samandriel glared at Inias's back.

The three of them reached the basement and began searching for the right cabinet with the bones.

All of a sudden Adam was thrown across the room by the spirit of a twenty five year old man with stab wounds all across his torso.

"Adam!" Inias shouted as Samandriel banished the ghost.

"I'm okay! Just find the body!" The human said, standing up off the floor, holding his side.

Inias turned and scanned the room.

"There!" He shouted, heading toward the right cabinet.

The ghost reappeared as Inias moved to the cabinet and proceeded to fling the older angel back into Samandriel.

Adam took the chance to pull open the cabinet, pour salt and lighter fluid onto the bones, and dropped the lighter on top of the body.

The ghost, who had been advancing on the pile of angels, burst into flames with a scream.

Adam slumped up against the wall, panting hard, as Inias and Samandriel untangled themselves.

"Well that was more fun than I thought it would be." Adam chuckled lightly.

Inias, who was in the process of pulling Samandriel to his feet, glanced over at the human out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you hit your head?" Samandriel asked carefully.

"No! But in all seriousness, I think we can go on more hunts as long as they're not far from town." Adam explained, standing up and limping toward the angels.

Inias noticed how Adam had a tight grip on his side. "Are you injured Adam?" He asked.

Samandriel looked up from where he was checking over Inias to stare at the teenager with shock.

"A little bruise. Nothing bad. We should get out of here before the cops show up." Adam said, dodging the question and made his way to the stairs.

"Alright then. Inias take Adam back, I'll clean up here." Samandriel ordered.

Inias nodded and grabbed a hold of Adam's arm and took flight.

Samandriel smiled and began cleaning up.

Inias and Adam landed back in the hotel room.

"Inias! A little warning next time please!" Adam said, pushing away from the angel and stumbling to the bed.

"Adam I need to check your side." Inias demanded, following Adam.

"It's nothing! I'm fine." He said, avoiding Inias, or at least attempting to.

Inias glared at the human's back. "Alright enough! Adam Milligan, if you don't let me examine you, I will hold you down and strip off your shirt myself!" He growled.

Adam stiffened. Inias noticed a shiver race up the dirty-blonde's spine.

"Yeah right whatever. I'm going to sleep." He said hoarsely.

Inias growled. He then flew next to the human, pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him.

"Inias! What are you d-!" Adam shouted, voice temporarily muffled by his shirt being lifted over his head.

Inias ignored all of Adam's protest and lightly ran his fingers over Adam's sides.

A large bruise spanned almost the whole way across his stomach, spreading up onto his sternum.

"Adam…" Inias breathed as he traced the shape of the mark.

Vaguely Inias noticed that Adam had stopped protesting and that Samandriel had flown into the room but was staying invisible.

The darker angel laid his hand flat on Adam's stomach, right on top of the mark.

Before Adam could make a noise of discomfort, Grace poured out of Inias's hand and into Adam.

As Adam stared at the light, Samandriel made himself visible. "Inias." He murmured.

The other angel barely glanced up at the other angel. However Adam jerked, looking over at the blonde angel with shock and…fear(?) in his eyes.

Inias blinked. "What's wrong Adam?" He asked, removing his hand from the mortal's now healed stomach.

Adam began struggling in earnest. "Samandriel! This isn't what it looks like! I promise!" He cried.

Inias realized how it would look to an outsider, Inias on top of a half-clothed Adam who was clutching to Inias's coat, panting hard, flushed.

Hiding a smirk, Inias let Adam up as Adam sputtered nervously.

Samandriel laughed, shaking off Adam's apologies. "It's okay Adam. I understand what Inias was doing. No need to explain. Just next time, do what he ask." The younger angel laughed, ruffling Adam's hair.

"…I'm gonna go get a shower…" Adam said quietly as he crept off to the bathroom.

Both angels waited until the water started begin laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING ITS NOT THAT FUNNY!" Adam shouted over them.

_Inias…_

**Yes Samandriel?**

…_.I feel strange. I felt it when I saw you two…..I don't know what it is._

**I felt something when I saw you watching us. Should we tell Adam?**

_No. I don't believe that would be wise._

Inias and Samandriel's bond conversation was cut short by Adam exiting the bathroom in a new set of clothes.

There was a short awkward pause that was broken swiftly by Adam. "So after I get some sleep we'll head out I take it?" He asked quietly.

The angels, both being distracted with something else, nodded and disappeared.

"Now I know why Dean calls all angels 'dicks with wings'." He muttered angrily, collapsing onto his bed. The adrenaline from the hunt that had been keeping him going was quickly wearing off and he felt exhausted.

As soon as his head hit the bed, he fell asleep quickly.

**AN: ….I hate this one too. It feels awkward, like it jumps around a lot and that angers me. –looks at the chapter- ….Yeah….definitely hate this one. I'm done. Inias isn't cooperating with this. He's too snarky. And he….he… ugh. –dies- blehhheskfklsfsklakjfasklgah k. Rage quit. –crawls off to do chapter five.- I don't even know when you can expect chapter five. **

**At least you got two chapters relatively quickly.**

**Review?**


End file.
